Marilyn Chambers
|location= Westport, Connecticut, USA |birthname= Marilyn Ann Briggs |measurements= 32D-23-35 |height= 5 feet, 7 inches (170 cm) |weight= 140 lbs. |shoe size= |eye color= blue |hair color= Blonde |skin color= white |natural bust= yes/no |blood= red |orientation= bisexual |ethnicity= English American (Caucasian) |alias= |films= 27 (per IAFD) |homepage= http://www.marilynchambersxxx.com |iafd= Chambers |imdb= 0001032 |afdb= 1276 |afdb name= Marilyn_Chambers }} Marilyn Chambers (born Marilyn Ann Briggs, April 22, 1952, in Westport, Connecticut, USA) is a former American pornographic actress and stripteaser perhaps best known for her 1972 hardcore debut Behind the Green Door. Adult film career Marilyn first came to the public's attention at age 17 as the cover girl on the Ivory Snow soap box, where she posed holding the baby. (According to some urban legends, she was the baby; this turned out to be false, as was the claim that the baby was Brooke Shields.) The product's manufacturer, Procter & Gamble quickly dropped her after it discovered her double life as an adult film actress. For Behind the Green Door, Chambers, who was ambivalent about starring in the film, asked the film's producers, the Mitchell brothers, Artie and Jim, for a percentage of the gross, never expecting that they would agree. After filming concluded, she dropped the Ivory Snow bombshell, which resulted in her being billed as the "99 and 44/100% pure" girl. In Behind the Green Door, Chambers engaged in explicit interracial sex with the very well-endowed African-American actor Johnny Keyes. One scene lasted for over 45 minutes; at the conclusion of it, she fainted. The industry and viewing public were shocked; a white woman having sex with a black man was then still taboo. In later movies with John Holmes, who was noted for his extremely large penis, Chambers "talked dirty" to him off-camera to produce the desired effect: fully excited arousal. Eventually, mainstream films noticed Chambers, and in 1977, she got a part in David Cronenberg's Rabid. She was noted for her performance enthusiasm, for deep throat, anal, lesbian, interracial, extreme bukkake, and double or triple penetration scenes. She was one of the first female stars to shave her pubic area, a practice now routine in preparation for a porn film. Chambers continues to appear in porn films for such companies as Naughty America and MILF Hunter, happily cashing in on the lucrative MILF market. Later in her career, Marilyn had a series of breast enhancements taking her from a B-cup to at least a D. She was also one of the first porn actresses to have her genitals pierced; she was photographed with a one-inch gold ring in her right inner labia. During her 1975-1985 marriage to porn producer/director, Chuck Traynor, Chambers gave birth to a daughter, McKenna Marie Taylor. During this marriage she acquired an interest in motorcycling. Chambers and Traynor divorced in 1985, with Chambers accusing her ex-husband of physical and mental abuse, just as Linda Lovelace, his first wife, had. While fueling her just-ridden motorcycle, Chambers severely burned her legs on the engine and muffler. Thereafter, few of her movies would expose her legs or feet. Other work *Marilyn Chambers also had some chart success with the Disco single "Benihana" in 1976, produced by Michael Zager on the Roulette Records label. In the 2004 United States presidential election, Marilyn Chambers ran for Vice President on the Personal Choice Party ticket, a quasi-libertarian party. She received a total of 946 votes. Partial Filmography *''When Rated X Ruled the World'' (2004) (TV) *''The Naked Feminist'' (2004) *''Sex and the Girl Next Door'' (2004) *''"The E! True Hollywood Story" - Blood Brothers: Jim & Artie Mitchell'' (2003) (TV) *''Fluffy Cumsalot, Porn Star'' (2003) *''Naked Fairy Tales'' (2002) (TV) aka Marilyn Chambers' Naked Fairy Tales (USA: complete title) *''Bad Girl'' (2001) (TV) *''Little Shop of Erotica'' (2001) - aka Marilyn Chambers' Little Shop of Erotica *''Edge Play'' (2001) *''Give Me Your Soul'' (2000) *''Older Women, Hotter Sex'' (2000) *''Dark Chambers'' (2000) *''"The Directors" - The Films of David Cronenberg'' (1999) (TV) *''The Top 25 Adult Stars of All Time'' (1999) *''Sextrospective'' (1999) *''Still Insatiable'' (1999) - aka Marilyn Chambers Is Still Insatiable (UK) → *''Desire'' (1997) - aka Marilyn Chambers' Desire *''"Women of the House" - Women in Film'' (1995) (TV) *''Fantasies Vol. 1'' (1995) *''Lusty Busty Fantasies'' (1995) - aka Marilyn Chambers' Lusty Busty Fantasies (USA: complete title) *''Then and Now #6'' (1995) *''Bikini Bistro'' (1995) *''All My Best'' (1994) *''Bedtime Fantasies'' (1994) - aka Marilyn Chambers' Bedtime Fantasies *''New York Nights'' (1994) *''Breakfast in Bed'' (1990) *''The Marilyn Diaries'' (1990) *''Who Shot Patakango?'' (1989) - aka Breakin' the Rules (UK), aka Brooklyn Love Story, aka *''Who Shot Pat?'' *''Legends of Porn II'' (1989) *''Party Girls'' (1989) - aka Party Inc. (USA), aka Party Incorporated *''Legends of Porn'' (1987) *''Private Fantasies VI'' (1986) - aka Marilyn Chambers' Private Fantasies VI *''First Annual XRCO Adult Film Awards'' (1985) *''Private Fantasies V'' (1985) - aka Marilyn Chambers' Private Fantasies V *''Insatiable II'' (1984) - aka Hell on Heels (Europe: English title) *''My Therapist'' (1984) - aka Love Ya Florence Nightingale *''Private Fantasies 4'' (1984) - aka Marilyn Chambers' Private Fantasies 4 (USA: complete title) *''Angel of H.E.A.T.'' (1983) - aka Angel from H.E.A.T., aka The Protectors, Book 1 *''Up 'n Coming'' (1983) - aka Cassie (USA: cable TV title) *''Private Fantasies'' (1983) - aka Marilyn Chambers' Private Fantasies *''Playboy Video Magazine, Vol. 4'' (1983) *''Night on the Town'' (1982) *''Electric Blue 1'' (1982) *''Electric Blue 8'' (1982) *''Electric Blue 2'' (1982) *''Insatiable'' (1980) *''Beyond De Sade'' (1979) *''Never a Tender Moment'' (1979) *''Rabid'' (1977) - aka Rage (USA) *''Sexual Ecstasy of the Macumba'' (1975) - aka Ecstasy of the Macumba (USA: short title) *''Resurrection of Eve'' (1973) *''Behind the Green Door'' (1972) *''Together'' (1971) - aka Sensual Paradise (UK) *''The Owl and the Pussycat'' (1970) Trivia In 2000, Tracy Hutson played Marilyn in the Mitchell Brothers' made-for-cable biopic, Rated X. External links *Transcribed Chat at AdultDVDTalk.com *Interview at RogReviews.com *Official vice-presidential campaign site *Marilyn Chambers and Ivory Snow at snopes.com Category:American porn stars Category:Bisexual American actors Category:Female porn stars Category:People from Westport, Connecticut Category:United States vice-presidential candidates Category:XRCO Hall of Fame Category:1952 births Category:Living people